On Your Blacklist
by PentakKillZombeh
Summary: What really happened after the door lord incident? Where did that powerful song Marcie sang come from? Bonnie dares follow the queen home to investigate and receive some answers to her many questions. It twists into a small dispute revealed by the truth. Rated M as it may get a little more that fluffy in later chapters.
1. Justify What I Do

Hey guys! Thought I would take a long needed break from the Mass Effect fanfiction and have some much needed fun writing an AT one. I had this growing urge inside to write this and my body was not going to let me sleep until I did. I have always loved the idea of Marice and Bonnibel being together so here it is! My first fanfiction based around the two of them! This is just the first part that I typed out before I hit the hay, there will be much more to come! So please be kind with your reviews! As a disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time!

**Justify What I Do**

The day had left the woman mentally drained, so with the sun fading down behind the mountains to conclude the day she decided the best way to relieve her tension was to stroll home. Thankfully for her, the sun was low enough so she didn't have to wear her dorky sun hat, oh how she despised that thing. It kept her alive, but damn it was ugly. She was dressed in charcoal grey jeans that constricted to her tall, thin form hugging her legs tightly. Her feet wrapped in dark red high top converse that were loose at the top, white strings loosely tied. Her abdomen adorned in a striped black and dark grey tank top that allowed others to view the array of tattoos she had collected over her life time. The woman would skip, before doing a little dance and hopping in the air to flutter back down to her feet, the actions making the song she had sung earlier rise up inside her. The base rhythm would sound out from her lips, hands patting her thighs to pound out a steady beat.

"I'm going to drink the red from your pretty pink face~" She sung softly, her hands patting all over her clothed frame to recover her pack of cigarettes which had been hidden in her from pocket. As she brought the pack to her face, her lips would gently take hold of one of the thin white sticks before slipping it out, her lustful eyes gazing aimlessly across the orange glazed sky. "Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do?" Her soft murmur would roll out across the environment as she spun around, the spin ending in her feet lifting from the ground and her body levitating. Though the words would soon stop and be continued on with a powerful hum instead, her hands cupping over her lighter to allow the flame to kiss the end of her chosen cancer stick. The sweet musical humming continued rumbling through her chest as her feet took her through the grasslands of Ooo. She had no idea what had gotten over her with the door lord situation, her entire form was overtaken with fear. As soon as that tall, yellow buffoon found its way into her home and got his hands upon her most prized possession she had become fearful. Unable to even think about losing what she held the closest to her dead heart.

The woman would stop in the middle of the field, her head looking around to make sure none of the others had followed her this far. Those crimson hues looking over her shoulder, scanning the path she had come down. Her shoulders would roll, hands moving simultaneously as one popped the pack of smokes back in her pocket and the other dug deep into her left pocket. She had played it off to Finn and the other's that she had lost nothing to keep her secret but that had been a lie. As her fingertips grazed the top of the object they slowed down to caress it patiently, her heart aching in her chest. After a few moments passed her digits wrapped around the item and tugged it out of her pocket, when in view her fingers would uncurl revealing one of the finest things Ooo held. There in the center of her palm would be a four inch solid red ruby, one of the last remaining within the land. The color vibrant and the surface as cut and glossed as the sky overhead. It had been a gift from PB, from a time the queen could hardly remember anymore. From so many years ago she knew the other couldn't possibly remember them, she had been over taken with responsibilities and her kingdom's new hero. "I remember you.." She whispered to herself, her eyes beginning to well with tears, eye lashes trying to barricade them back. Again, there was that pain within her heart cascading throughout her entire body like an earthquake.

"I will always remember.." Her hand would form into a fist, clutching the priceless object against her chest trying to calm herself down. The queen was over one thousand year old and she had experience much in her lifetime, some of it being horrifyingly bad. Those memories she could easily forget, but the good ones, the ones that made her life worth it. The ones that drove her on, she could never truly forget, even if they were painful. "Oh Bonnie.."

"I knew it had to have taken something from you. You were far too determined to get that door open.." The voice sounded from behind her, out of the blue making Marcie cringe slightly. Both in surprise and in anxiousness. The voice was so familiar it sent chills dancing down her spine. "And I know you wouldn't have stayed to hang out with all of us if it was just nothing."

Her jaw would clasp down, teeth coming together as she composed herself quickly, "Oh.. Hey PB." She managed to say, the words coming out of her throat like blocks. She swore; every time she tried to speak to the woman this happened. Felt like her tongue had been twisted into several knots then stung with at least six bees. Her blue hued form swiveled around in the air to face the woman, her dark sanguine hues now fixated upon the princess. "Of course I lost something. I wouldn't hang out with those dweebs otherwise." She had won them both at card wars, she had the right to call them such.

Bonnie laughed softly her hands collapsed in one another in front of her, those dark pink optics lost within Marcie's. "Oh no, of course not. You're just way too cool to hang out with them aren't you?" She responded playfully, that rare smile crossing her lips in accordance with seeing the vampire queen.

Marcie laughed under her breath, smoke crawling from between her lips from the swig she had taken from her cigarette a few moments before. When in her presence there was this terrifying attraction she never wanted to face, a feeling she had thought died so long ago. One she had buried along with her heart. For the most part she had been able to hide them from everyone, including herself. "I'm too cool for anyone. You should already know that."

The two would share an interlaced laugh, though if anyone else were walking along they would feel the awkwardness within its tune and hurry along. They would then stand their silently, spending those next couple of moments just gawking at one another.

"So what did the door lord manage to snatch from you?" She would finally break the silence, yearning to learn the truth. Her head shifted to the side, her pastel locks moving with her as she did. Her arms had come to strap over her chest right below her bust, her frame still adorned in the t shirt she had been given by no other than Marice.

"Shit.. you know. Stuff." She struggled with herself as she tried to piece words together in her mind, though she was a bit rattled. The fact that Bonnie had followed her all the way out here had her a bit confused but she knew her answer would not matter. There was no way the princess remembered so she would save herself the heart wrenching ache, she would respond with a shoulder roll. "Nothing, you wouldn't recall it anyhow." She said simply, hand lifting to press the butt of her smoke to her lips.

The answer given was received with a frown from the other, almost met with tears. Almost. It always got to her when the vampire didn't give her any credit, always assumed the worse. She was going to just leave it be, but as thoughts flooded through her mind her reaction changed swiftly. The sadness soon boiled up into anger and before she could stop it, her words pushed out from between her lips, "Why is it so fucking hard to talk to you Marceline? Can I just get one straight answer from you? Is that so hard to ask for?!" A flared temper lashing out at the other, though anyone could taste the raw pain underneath. "What did I ever do to you to treat me so fucking poorly?!" This outburst was followed by a flood of tears that would break the barrier of her eyelashes tickling down her cheeks.


	2. Out of the Darkness

After a few days of being completely swamped here is chapter two! I know they are short but they are just for fun so enjoy them! I do not own Adventure Time!

**Out of the Darkness**

Daggers. That's all that could really describe the feeling Marceline felt in her chest when the princess lashed out at her. The feeling of those sharp pointed edges piercing her chest and delving deep within her form. She was a bit taken back, her teeth meeting once more as she grimaced. Her head shook as her hands rose and shook before her, "Woah Bonnibel." She tried but was soon interrupted by the other woman.

The princess took three quick steps towards the woman, coming face to face with her. Marcie always floated at an even height so that they would always be eye in eye though she was much taller than the other. "Don't you Bonnibel me!" She scolded the vampire, her hands pressing to the woman's chest in a sort of shoving motion, though the action was too slow to move anything. "You're always so hostile towards me! Taking stabs at me when I have done nothing to you!" Those hands soon turned to fists, wanting so badly to just give the queen a well-deserved punch, but she could never bring herself to do such a thing.

The vampire scowled at the other, those fangs of her's coming into view as she did, she wanted to say 'Get your hands off me' but she couldn't. No matter how she was treated by the other she could never really lay a hand on her. She would let the princess let it all out. There was no other way out of this. If she simply flew away it would only get worse.

She wanted to just continue to yell at the other, let out her feelings but she couldn't. There was this clot in her throat that prevented her from continuing. Her hands would slowly uncurl from the fists, clasping around the woman's striped shirt gently. She couldn't understand the vampire's hostility towards her, the anger that had been there for so many years. Again there would be a silent moment between them as Bonnie looked into those distant red hues Marceline owned, searching for something. For anything. Had she done this to her? "You don't know how much you hurt me Marcie.." She admitted, the anger finally dissipating.

Her mouth opened to say something but as soon as the princess called her that name she couldn't really say anything. It was from another time, another life that was far gone now. One that haunted her dreams and memories. She would finally suck it up, that softness in her heart becoming firm once more, "We hurt each other. We always have and that's why you left. I'm this giant labyrinth of complexity and intenseness and you got lost. Lost in the darkness and so you ran. I'm just a bitter old hag now.." She whispered, her hands rising to find themselves on top of Bonnie's.

The truth, that's what had been missing. What had almost completely vanished from Bonnie's mind. It had been so long she had almost forgotten. Her childhood friend and sweetheart, she left her alone in the world. As the princess got older she became swamped with her duties leaving little to no time for Marceline who always made time to see the princess. She demanded so much and she just couldn't do it, as well as those lingering feelings in her heart that scared her. She would leave her out in the cold and moved on with her responsibilities in running her kingdom and ruling her people, Marceline watched from the outside slowly simmering in her anger and self-loathing. They faded away and took different paths that led them astray, though on occasions they fell back to one another.

"Oh glob.." She said softly, her head shaking. How did she not know? Marceline was right though, as soon as things got real and the vampire began developing feelings for the woman she ran. They both had those feelings, only the queen was brave enough to face them. Fear was a wonderful incentive to just book it until you forgot your own past. "I did this to you..I broke you.." She said in barely an audible whisper. "You're not my problem.. I'm yours.." She whispered.

Those converse would lower down until they touched the ground below, the vampire now standing before the princess as she watched on. Observing the woman's facial expressions and her actions though it made her heart hurt adequately. "You've never been my problem…ever. No matter what has happened or where you are you could never be my problem." She held back the waterfall of feelings daring to overtake her body. "You're the light in my life…and I'm hanging on you so fucking tightly. If I lose you I will lose myself. I'm already enough of a monster… I don't want to be consumed by the impending dark. I know I gave you no choice but, I don't care about the feelings I have.. I just need you in my life again Bonnibel." Her hands squeezed the other's as she pleaded with her. "Reject me all you want…I just need you here with me.."

It was heartbreaking that the woman thought of herself as a monster, the woman's pale pink hands would rise to cradle the queen's cheeks, "You're not a monster." Her tone was firm as she said this, thumbs caressing the skin under them, "You've never been a monster, you are the sweetest woman I know. You're so selfless and brilliant. I adore you, I always have! I'm sorry I did this to you Marice. I never wanted this to happen." She would lean up, her head tilting down slightly. Their foreheads were now pressed together, bodies close to one another sharing mixed heat. "I got scared…I'm not brave like you are..I would have rather hid behind everything than face up to it. I tried to sweep it all under the rug and for a while I had forgotten…like a fool. I always assumed you were just being a bitch to me but I did this to you…" Her hands would fall only to snake around the vampire's neck and tug her closer in an intimate hug.

"It's okay.. I did this to me." She admitted softly to the woman, hands slowly rising until they were placed on the small of Bonnie's back. She inhaled deeply, taking in that sweet scent the other presented to her. One she thought she would never get to smell again. Her licorice locks fell over the woman's shoulder as they embraced, the hold Bonnie had on her nearly taking the life out of her. "I could have just forgotten but no matter how hard I tried I always came back to the same conclusion ..I need you." It's always a risk when you put your trust into someone other than yourself as a variety of things are bound to happen whether they are good or bad.

"I can't pretend anymore Marcie…" The woman would admit to herself and the queen standing before her. "I miss you so fucking much it hurts inside and out. I can't pretend I can do this without you. Life is colorless without you.." Her head turned so that her face was pressed into the vampire's neck, loving the closeness and cologne she could smell. It was all flooding back, everything she tried so hard to obliterate. She was starting to forget what she had run in the first place, there were so many reasons to fall into the unknown and only one to continue running,


End file.
